Deseos Ocultos
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Cierto sacerdote descubre que desea algo y divaga sobre como obtenerlo.


**Deseos Ocultos**

**Por Rinita Inverse**

**Nota Importante**: verán, si bien este one shot no es explicito tiene cosas que algunos podrían considerar subidas de tono o no apto para menores, yo cumplo con avisarles, la responsabilidad de seguir leyendo es de Uds. De todas formas, como ya mencioné, no hay nada explicito.

Slayers no me pertence.

Es tan extraño... este sentimiento, es demasiado extraño viniendo de mí... aunque lo que más me perturba es que sea por ti, que tú lo provoques. He viajado a tu lado tantas veces, por tanto tiempo, aun así no es natural que sienta algún tipo de aprecio por ti y sin embargo... lo que siento por ti es más que eso. Mucho más. Y no puedo decírtelo, ¿por qué? Es demasiado extraño, aun para lo extraña que eres tú.

Te veo, te escucho... en ocasiones incluso llego a rozar tu piel... cada movimiento que haces provoca que mi cuerpo reaccione... ¿puedes creer eso? ¡Un demonio sintiendo deseos! Y TÚ, tú pequeña niña eres la que provoca que cada día me sienta más humano de lo que jamás he sido.

Desde hace un tiempo que por tu culpa estoy alimentándome con mis propios sentimientos, con mi propia envidia, mi odio, mis deseos... quiero que seas mía. Pero no puedo acercarme a ti, no más de lo que ya estoy. No puedo por mi Señora y no puedo por tu estúpido guardián. Como deseo que desaparezca de una vez... pero no puedo ser yo quien lo aparte así de tu lado, no me perdonarías, no me dejarías mostrarte en lo que me has convertido... un pobre y patético humano... dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por estar a tu lado...

Tengo el valor, la fuerza me sobra... solo me falta encontrar el momento y la forma adecuada y créeme que serás mía. Comenzaré con un espadachín de luz para la cena y luego... tú serás mi postre, primero... te haré mía... aunque no quieras y si ofreces resistencia, tanto mejor para mí. Después, después devoraré tu alma, poco a poco, saboreando cada fragmento de ella, hasta que quedes vacía y entonces, tomarte nuevamente.

Pensándolo bien, sigo siendo un demonio, uno de los más crueles si me permites decirlo. Aun cuando éste deseo me está comiendo por dentro, aun cuando no logro entender estos sentimientos hacia ti... con todo, sigo pensando en destruirte.

Al fin y al cabo es el destino de todo demonio, destruir aquellas cosas hermosas, destrozar las esperanzas de dioses y humanos... ¿por qué habría de ser diferente?

Por eso mi querida pelirroja, acabaré con todo lo que has conseguido; te quitaré todo y te convertiré en lo que más odias... en uno de nosotros.

Una vez más se me ha encomendado la misión de seguirte de cerca, vigilar que los objetivos del Ama de las Bestias se cumplan. Una vez más tengo la oportunidad de acompañarte en tus viajes, de observarte de cerca, disfrutar de tu compañía... solo hay algo que me molesta... lo siento por ti Gourry, pero tu presencia me incomoda cada día más. Ya casi no puedo esperar para deshacerme de ti y quizás aproveche esta oportunidad para hacerlo...

Sería muy fácil para mí aguardar hasta que sus enemigos los ataquen, interceptar a uno de ellos y darle la orden de matarlo, si llega a fallar al menos creará la distracción suficiente para que yo, desde la sombras, termine el trabajo. Estarías tan preocupada por él, que te descuidarías, ni siquiera te darías cuenta que otro demonio te acecha por la espalda. Entonces, entraría yo. Te salvaría de una muerte segura, mas aun seguirías llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de ese espadachín. Me acercaría a ti con la mejor expresión de tristeza que jamás hayas visto, pondría mi mano en tu hombro para consolarte, seguramente ni siquiera lo notarias, nos quedaríamos así unos cuantos minutos, eternos para ambos. Yo queriendo dejar de una vez ese lugar, tú queriendo permanecer ahí para siempre.

El atardecer llegaría lentamente, sin darte cuenta te dormirás sobre el cuerpo de tu amado. Entonces me tomaré la molestia de darle sepultura. Más tarde te tomaré en mis brazos y te llevaré a alguna posada, despertaras unas horas después sin estar muy segura de que ha pasado, me preguntaras por él y te contestaré de la forma más tierna y directa que está muerto, que ya no volverá. Tus ojos volverán a llenarse de lágrimas y me pedirás que salga de la habitación. Sin embargo, no lo haré.

Me sentaré junto a ti, acariciaré tu rostro con ternura y sentirás la necesidad de esconder tu rostro en mi pecho, sentir la calidez de un cuerpo anhelando el del espadachín... Me mostraré sorprendido al mismo tiempo que corresponderé tu abrazo. "Has caído". Será lo único en lo que pueda pensar.

Anhelo poder sentir tu dolor, hacerlo parte de mi, fortalecerme con él. Ahora te deseo aun mas... intensifico mi abrazo sorprendiéndote, te obligo a alzar tu rostro, te ves tan hermosa... tu angustia te hace hermosa... totalmente apetecible... no puedo resistirlo más y dejándome llevar por el momento, te beso.

Tu respuesta es como yo esperaba, intentas soltarte a toda costa, pero estás débil, cansada y angustiada. No eres rival para mí, nunca lo has sido. Forcejeas con todas tus fuerzas, mas solamente haces que mi excitación aumente.

Me basta sólo una mano para sujetar tus delgados brazos. Tus gritos son apaciguados por mi boca que aún permanece sobre la tuya. Con mi mano libre, desgarraré tu ropa, deseo sentir tu suave y cálida piel, llenarme la vista con ella...

Tu mirada se llenará de terror, sabes lo que pasará, sabes que es lo que querías que pasara con Gourry, pero que ya no podrá ser. Te aterra que sea yo el primero que posea tu cuerpo, tanto así que ya ni siquiera podrás gritar. Mi querida niña, te quedaras petrificada y entonces podré moverme libremente por tu cuerpo, hacer lo que desee con él, porque me pertenecerá desde ese momento y para siempre...

Una explosión me trae de vuelta a la realidad, recuerdo los pensamientos que he tenido hace solo unos segundos... deseo que sean verdad, cada uno de ellos... sin embargo, mis órdenes en esta ocasión son muy especificas, ambos deben llegar a salvo a su destino. Mala suerte para mi esta vez, pero habrá otras, muchas otras... algún día mis deseos se cumplirán. Por ahora no me queda más que observarte de cerca y esperar mi tan anhelada oportunidad.

**Notas Finales**: Espero y les haya gustado, hace rato tenía ganas de escribir algo, lo que fuera (eso sí, que tuviera sentido) sin importar su extensión y aquí tienen algo. Les agradezco los reviews de mis otros fics, es gratificante para mi saber que se siguen leyendo a pesar de que fueron publicados hace mucho (aunque algunos solo han sido terminados recientemente), para aquellos que aun esperan el final de los otros, paciencia que como ya lo he repetido muchas veces, pretendo terminar TODOS los fics que he publicado, solo necesito tiempo, estoy pensando en reescribir algunos, creo que he mejorado un poco desde que comencé y no estaría mal arreglarlos si puedo hacerlo. Bueno, eso por ahora.

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc. en un review o a mi correo, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
